Reef's Unbelievable Black Friday
by MegaMr46
Summary: Reef is so Stoked for the New X-Box One and the New PS4. It would be hell for him.
1. E3

Reef's Unbelivable Black Friday.

Chapter 1-E3.

It was June 9th, 2013, Reef just asked Bummer to take days off until Friday. And Bummer told Reef, "Why should I give the Slacker like you 4 days off?" "Two words, dude. E. 3." said Reef. "Oh, like an Expo for Video Games? I caught you past your break playing the PS3 and Wii Mini. My final answer is..." said Bummer. Then a Voice intrupted Bummer saying, "Great Idea." The Voice was not Mr. Ridgemount, or Ty. It was Mrs. Ridgemount, Ty, Lo, and George's Mom. "But Mrs. R, you don't have the authority to Tell the Employees. It's your Husband's job, "said Bummer. Reef said, "Speaking of Mr. Ridgemount, where is he?"

Mr. Ridgemount was at the Walt Disney Company for conversation. Mr. R said, "I've heard you just canceled Star Wars 1313. I would like to buy trademark for that. So what do you say?"

Back at Ridgemount Hotel, "Yep. More Matured Theme Business." said Mrs. Ridgemount. Reef said, "Thank you, Mrs. R." and kiss Mrs. Ridgemount on the cheek. Reef went up stairs fast, then 6th floor slowed down, and 10th floor, took the the elevator, when he finally made the roof top runned and yelled, "I'M GOING TO E3!" Reef took the elevator again and pressed floor 1 and sleep until elevator stop. Mrs. R told him, "We're taking the Limo." Reef said, "Sweet." Reef got in the back. And Mrs. Ridgemount told the chaufer, "Take this Gentleman to California at Los Angles."

At California at June 10th, Reef came out and said thanks to the chaufer, and tips him. And checked in the Hotel. And Slept at his room. And then Woke up at 6 and get to Los Angles Convention Center earlier, then happen to get in and take a look, he went to Microsoft First, and drool when he saw the New X-Box One. Then went to EA, and said "This is awesome." Then went to EA, then, Ubisoft, then Playstation which introduces the PS4 and tried out every new games until E3 is Finished. And Thursday Reef called Mrs. Ridgemount if he can get a jet home. And Thursday Night, Reef cheers and yelled, "E3 is awesome!" and told Broseph and Johnny, "They have X-Box One and PS4 and They Look Awesome." "Duuuuuuuuude, chillax. They don't come out 'til November." "I just want to be Prepared for Black Friday at that time," said Reef. Johnny warned Reef, "Most people entered the store, and a few made it out unwounded. You can be next on the wounded list, even worst, the death list" Reef said "Relax, bro. I'm going to be okay."

**He will be prepared for Thanksgiving. Kelly won't be in the Way. But other shoppers will.**


	2. Thanksgiving

Reef's Unbelivable Black Friday

Chapter 2-Thanksgiving

5-Months after E3, 2 Weeks after Publishing PS4, and 6 days after publishing X-Box One.

Reef was in the staff house and prayed, "Dear Lord, let me survive Tomorrow and be little Injured. Even a groin kick protection. in Lord and name of the Savior, Amen." And Reef came to the DR for thanksgiving dinner and the Groms and Seniors Chow down on Cranberry, Green Bean Casarolle, Rolls, Gravy, stuffing, and Even Turkey. Groms are stuffed and so are Seniors, Ty slept on the table also happened to be drooling, Kelly on the floor in the food Coma, thankfully has a pulse, Ripper is in the bathroom and...you don't want to know and No Pants Lance is groaning in Pain. Reef just took the Turkey Leg and walk to eat it.

Reef trains to be prepare for Black Friday, exercise for Punches and Low Blows to the dummy. he used a shopping cart practice deadly Shop and slip into cart was going into the Bridged and launched into the Water, despised being soaking wet he said, "I'm Ready" with a Sneaky Smile. He get in the Staff House and sneak at the girl's room see Fin, Emma, and Lo sleeping at their beds and quietly open the Drawer, see Lo's Credit Card and took it. As he closed the drawer, Reef tiptoes quietly, then he ran like hell on wheels to the mall and Set up Camp and said, "This is it Black Friday, I will get the PS4 and X-Box One."


	3. Waveful of Shoppers

Reef Unbelivable Black Friday

Chapter 3-Waveful of Shoppers

This is it the Big day, aka Black Friday, Reef woke up and open his eyes then shocked when see a Waveful of Shoppers and he screamed, "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" And a mall employee said, "Calm down, dude. It doesn't open til 9. Right now it's 8:59." Reef was in line and yelled, "Just open the doors, dude!" The Employee said, "Welcome to the Black Friday, please dudes and dudettes, shop safely." The Shoppers Ran and Trample on the Employee and Reef pick the Employee up and Employee say, "Thanks Dude, at least, I didn't died." Reef ran inside the store, and at the 5 downed shoppers and Ran into the Video Game Shop.

Reef was blocked by video game shoppers and they have Wii-motes and PS Motions to hit Reef and they charged, and Reef ran while he used his "manly" scream. And Reef Trip and Shoppers hit him to the Ground but he got back up while used a wii-mote to hit 4 shoppers. One by One shoppers charges, and One by One, Reef retaliates. Then a shopper unscaved ran and screamed in fear. And Reef threw the Wii-mote and hit the reteating shopper. And said, "He did assult me, it's off to the video game department.

**Reef seek what he wants, but how ever someone younger than him already bought the last ones.**


	4. Reef vs George

Reef's Unbelivable Black Friday

Chapeter 4-Reef vs George

Reef, who was badly beaten up by shoppers who wants X-Box Ones and PS4s, came in the video game department and told the VG Employee, "Dude, give me the PS4 and X-box One, please." and the VG Employee said, "Sorry dude, no can do. These were the last ones, a little dude came in and bought them. His last name, I think, was Ridgemount." Reef thought of someone named Ridgemount, little dude, and shocked and ran. There's George Ridgemount carrying two bags containing the last PS4 and the Last X-Box One and Reef charges and say, "Freeze, mister." "What did I do, officer?" asked George. Reef told him, "I want you to come with me, young man." George and Reef walked together. "Young people first. Leave your bags." George set the bags down kindly and walked in the door and Reef Closes and Locks the door yelling, "See ya, George the Forge!" taking Ridgemount's X-Box One and PS4. George was angry and said, "It's that squid again. Now how can I get out?" George look Chute, spy gear, he just smiles.

Reef with two bags said, "Finally, now I can play one of you on the same day, but I can spoon both of you. We're going to be together forever. Not let anyone play the two of you together and..." the fantasy has been intrupted by the noise, "Did you hear something?" and George lands on Reef for payback, saying, "Nobody out smarts George Ridgemount." Taking the X-Box One and PS4, when Reef gets up, George kicks him in the man berries. Reef fell back down at the End the only person standing is George Ridgemount.

News Anchorman made the news by saying, "This is Canadian Breaking News, On the tragic Black Friday, Shoppers were Brutally Beaten over some of the things like video games, toys, Blu-Ray, and Eletronics, but luckily all of them survived. And here is one of the Victims did speak to us. And Reef was on the News with Ice bag on his groin, "Wii-motes and PS Motion Sticks, I've been beatin down by them and Survived to tell you, and a little hellion that is so wealthy, kicked me in the man berries!" And Collaspes. End the Interview with the picture of him on the strecher to the ambilance And Anchorman said, "After the Interview, Most Victims Survived and went home, however one, who was interviewed, is on his way to the hospital. And Now we return to you the Canadian Tire Series Already in Progress."


	5. Hospitalized

Reef's Unbelivable Black Friday

Chapter 5-Hospitalized

Reef is later casted in the Hospital, the Groms came in and Johnny said, "I told you you're going to end up in the Injured List." "At least, you're okay," said Emma. Reef gives a big sad sigh, "Yeah, and that little Hellion got the last 2 next-gen consoles." The Groms say "there goes Reef" they walkout and Fin said, "Reef, before I go, your mother wants to give you these." Fin Gave Reef 2 presents on the table and finished, "See you when you checkout." and blows him a kiss then leave. Reef sighs, reading the card, "Dear Leslie, I've seen you on the news when you're roughed up. So I give these gaming consoles to you. Love, Mother. P.S. I've gotten these on Black Friday." Reef open up the one say X-Box One then the other say PS4, "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!" yelled the Excited Reef. Lo came to Reef, in anger, saying, "You Lying Weasel! You've gotten my credit card! Now you will not need a body cast, but you will be wearing an Iron Lung when I'm through with you!" Reef Called the Nurse and told her, "Nurse, can you go get the two gaming consoles on checkout items room?" And Lo attacks Reef and he made to the wheelchair. And he carted away faster then Lo went after Him. She has a crutch and chase him yelling "You will pay for this, Reef! I will get you in pain"

The End


End file.
